


Places to Rest

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Memorial fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Jesse died November 28th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places to Rest

It took a solid month of pestering before Hartley told Axel exactly when, where, and how James had died.

It would be  _incredibly_  stupid to go after Deadshot, and the chances of finding James’ body out in the desert were slim to none, so the next time November 28th rolled around, Axel bribed Evan into taking him to Avernus.

“Wha d'ye need t'go there, for?” The older man had asked, not harshly. Just curious. Axel had shrugged.

“Something I’ve gotta do. You want this money or what?” So Evan had shrugged, snatched his earnings, and opened up a portal, shoving Axel and his bag through. “I won’t be long. Gimme an hour, okay?”

Once he was sure that he was alone, Axel went over to a lonely, partially empty bit of cemetery and sat down. 

“Hey, James.” He hesitated, unsure of how to continue. “It, uh. It really sucks that you’ve been dead for…shit. Two years now. I know we never got along, but I think it’s bullshit that you don’t have anything here. You’re a  _Rogue_. You lived a Rogue, you died a Rogue, so you deserve to be buried in the place where Rogues go.” Axel leaned over, unzipping his bag and dumping it out. Almost all of the original batch of tricks he’d stolen from James were in there, the only things missing were the pair of flying shoes he’d used to build his airwalkers. Those were special.

Also tucked away in his bag was a gardening spade, which he used to dig a small grave.

“I can’t get you a statue, or even a marker. Len would see it and, like, ice it over. He’s not very happy with you, y'know. Or at least, he wasn’t. I don’t think he thinks about you much anymore.” Once he’d buried the small pile of items, Axel picked up the last thing he’d hidden away, a can of beer. He cracked it open, taking a small sip before wrinkling his nose. 

“I dunno how you guys drink this shit, it’s gross. But Mick said it was the kind you always bought, so I brought you a can. One for the road, so to speak.” He stood, pouring the can out onto the grass in front of the sad little grave he’d made. Behind him, he heard the telltale sound of Evan opening up another portal.

“I gotta go now, but I’ll be back next year. I know you think I’m just this little shit but…you were always my inspiration, James. So I’m gonna go out there and be the best Trickster I can be, to make sure the world never forgets you. Rest easy, brother." 

Almost as an afterthought, Axel pulled one of his T-bombs out of his pocket, burying it enough so that only the T was visible, staring up at him from the dirt. It wasn’t a highly noticeable marker,  but it was something he’d be able to find next year. And the year after, and the year after, until it was his turn to be laid to rest in this fourth dimension where time stood still.


End file.
